As development of smart phones, it is more and more popular to realize one machine with multiple screens and display content sharing among multiple screens using a phone microcast technology and a wifi display technology. However, in this case, touch operation can only be performed on the display content in the host screen, and content in the extended screen or in the shared screen by wifi display is changed as the content in the host screen and can not be performed by a user directly. An input operation on the extended screen can be realized with the advent of gesture input operation or extension device such as a Bluetooth mouse and a Bluetooth keypad. However, the content of the extended screen is only a mirror content of the host screen, and the host screen can not process and respond to the input operation on the extended screen since different display screens has different display resolutions.
In addition, in displaying by a projector on a projection plane, a relative position of a projection region of the projector in a recognition region of a camera is required to be calibrated. The image calibration process may be as follows. Alignment patterns such as crosses are projected onto four corners of the recognition region of the camera, and the user clicks the crosses on the four corners. The recognition region responds to the click operation to obtain coordinates of four apexes of the projection region in the recognition region, and the four apexes are used to calibrate the relative position of the projection region in the recognition region. It can be seen that the existing image calibration process requires user's operation to calibrate the relative position between the two regions.